A Wonderful Random Story
by firetoash
Summary: All Bankotsu, Cassandra, Dani, and Ed wants to do is have fun. But is that possible with Godzilla attacking, commies blowing up their school, and Travis trying to take over the world?
1. Godzilla and The Dancing Morons

_A Wonderful Random Story_

By: Dani, Cassandra, and Travis

Edited by: Katerina

**Chapter 1:**

**Godzilla and the Dancing Morons**

It was a bright and sunny Sunday afternoon; Dani and her two friends Bankotsu, and Jakotsu were having a blast dancing in their living room. The song 'Hamster Dance' sounded all throughout the house. Renkotsu who had just gotten off work and wanted some peace and quiet walked up the driveway to the front door. When he opened it he was utterly shocked. He looked at the three people dancing and at the one who he knew as his fearless leader: The man, the myth, the legend, the one and only Bankotsu. All respect for him was about to go down the drain, and then be flushed out to the sewers. The three didn't even seem to notice Renkotsu was there. _'Morons…' _Renkotsu thought then walked back out. He drove off towards down town in hopes to find peace and quiet. Search on Renkotsu. Search on.

Yes, it was indeed a b-e-a-utiful day: The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, a warm breeze was blowing, and Godzilla was attacking down town. Wait. Godzilla's attacking? Oh no, Renkotsu! "Damn this all to Hell!" Renkotsu yelled out, in pure frustration.

He was just about to walk into his favorite coffee shop when Godzilla crushed it under his foot. Renkotsu grumbled, then got into his car and drove recklessly away. Godzilla continued trashing the town. (Insert Power Puff Girl theme song here) "Hurry up girls we're almost there!" Blossom yelled out as her and her sisters soared through the sky like flying, soaring things.

The Power Puff Girls rushed to the scene, but stopped dead in their tracks, when they saw a group of five teenage girls. "Who the heck are you guys?" Buttercup yelled out.

"I'm Sailor Mars!"

"I'm Sailor Venus!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I'm Sailor Moon! And we are the Sailor Scouts!" One by one each the girls introduced themselves, and struck a dramatic pose while doing so.   
"Back off Barbies! This is our town to protect!" Buttercup yelled at them again.  
_'Hee hee Venus rhymes with penis!_' Bubbles thought and giggled. Well the Power Puff Girls and the Sailor Scouts got into a huge physical fight.

Meanwhile, Napoleon Dynamite was at his house cooking quesadias, when he heard the ruckus outside. He stepped out onto his lawn to see what the commotion was. "Fricken gosh!" He said out load as he saw Godzilla standing over his house.

Godzilla picked up his foot and crushed Napoleon's home under it. "Fricken hey!" Napoleon yelled out in anger, only to be smacked into outer space by Godzilla's Tail.

Back on earth Godzilla was still wreaking havoc, when out of nowhere the wonderful, the astonishing, the Magical Trevor appeared out of nowhere with his leathery whip!

_Everyone loves Magical Trevor, __  
__Cause the tricks that he does are ever so clever. __  
__Look at him now disappearing the cow. __  
__Where is the cow heading right now? __  
__Taking the bow it's Magical Trevor. __  
__Everyone seen that the trick is clever. __  
__Look at him there with his leathery, leathery whip. __  
__It's made of magic and with a little flip. __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah the cow is back. __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah the cow is back. __  
__Back, back, back from its magical journey. __  
__What do you see in the parallel dimension? __  
__You saw beans lots of beans, lots of bean, and lots of beans. __  
__Oh, beans, lots of bean, lots of beans, lots of beans. __  
__Yeah, yeah._

With one flick of his magic, leathery whip (that's made out of magic by the way), he disappeared Godzilla to the fiery pits of Hell! Or so he thought. Up above the clouds in the sky, up in outer space on the moon, Godzilla appeared. "Fricken Gosh! You're everywhere I go!" Napoleon yelled.

Godzilla let out a roar and started to chase Napoleon around the moon. Napoleon hid in a cave in hopes that Godzilla wouldn't find him. His hopes were crushed when he felt the ground shake with every step Godzilla took. There was nowhere Napoleon could go he was trapped, and now Godzilla stood yards in front of him. It would take a miracle to save him now. Either a miracle or a large group of penguins that is! Penguins circled Napoleon, and Godzilla it seemed like there were thousands of them. About ten penguins carried Napoleon off and locked him in a cage towards the back of the cave. The other penguins shot tranquillizers at Godzilla. Godzilla fell with a loud thud, and the rest of the penguins tied ropes around him and drug him off. They locked him up behind titanium doors so they knew he had no chance of escaping.

Back on earth hundreds of reporters were questioning Magical Trevor. "Who are you? And where did you come from?" One asked

"I am Magical Trevor!" He said then vanished into thin air.

Everyone was baffled, where did this Magical Trevor go? Where did he come from? Did he wear boxers or briefs? All these questions and no answers; only one thing was for sure, this wouldn't be the last time they saw Magical Trevor! Magical Trevor was now worshiped by millions and millions of fan girls (and some fan boys), all over America (and some places in Barbados), who masturbate at the sound of his name.

But little did they know that: In a Galaxy far, far away, that is yet to be discovered by mankind: One small wizard has taken a step into the impossible. The Wondrous, the one and only, Magical Trevor has called Galaxy Numa Numa his home! In a small puff of smoke Magical Trevor appeared in front of his humble home (made out of cheese). He walked in and set his magical whip down on a night stand by his bed, then got in bed and went to sleep for the night.

Back on earth, Renkotsu had finally found some peace and quiet at a small lake just outside of town. He sat under a tree for about thirty minutes, and then got up to go home. He heard a bunch of people scream; he turned around to see what all the commotion was about, only to be run over by a bunch of screaming Magic Trevor Fan girls (and a fan boy that was lacking behind). "Damn this all to Hell!" He yelled out in frustration once more.

He got in his car and drove off home. _'They should be done dancing idiotically now.'_ He thought. And boy was he wrong; he pulled up in the driveway, walked up to the front door, and opened it. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Dani still dancing but to the song 'Magical Trevor'. "Hey Renkotsu, why don't you join us? This is so much fun." Bankotsu said happily.

_'Well, I've got nothing better to do.'_ Renkotsu thought. He sighed and walked over to them and started dancing idiotically also, and the four danced the night away.


	2. Yay For School and the Russian Communist

_A Wonderful Random Story_

By: Dani, Cassandra, and Travis

**Chapter 2**

**Yay for School and the Russian Communist!**

It was five o' clock in the morning, and Bankotsu was woken up by loud music playing in the living room. He tiredly got up from bed and walked down the hall to Dani's room with his Banryu. "Dani! You left your music on in the living room again!" He yelled and banged on the door.

There was no answer. "Dani! Get your ass up and turn that damn music down!" He yelled louder, and banged on the door harder.

This time when there was no answer he slashed the door down with his Banryu, waking Dani up. "Go down stairs and turn that bloody music down." Bankotsu ordered pointing his Banryu at her throat.

"What are you talking about? I haven't listened to my music in the living room in weeks." Dani said while yawning.

"Well if it's not you then who is it?" Bankotsu asked.

"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else it's getting me frustrated!" They heard someone sing downstairs.

"That couldn't be!" Bankotsu and Dani said at once.

They went downstairs to see-

"Renkotsu!" Bankotsu yelled out. "What are you doing?"

"I was just turning the stereo off big brother. Dani must have left it on last night." Renkotsu lied.

Bankotsu and Renkotsu both looked at Dani questionably. "Screw you! I don't even listen to Avril Lavigne!" Dani shouted annoyed.

Right about then Jakotsu was walking through the living room. "Filthy woman! All you think about is sex!" He yelled at Dani.

"Shut up!" Dani yelled, and then stormed out the door.

"What's her problem?" Jakotsu asked.

"I dunno she woke up that way." Bankotsu replied.

"Come on Stewy everyone has to go to school at some point in their life." Peter said trying to get Stewy ready for school.

"Goo goo gah gah…" Stewy said trying to make it sound like he wasn't ready for school.

Peter picked Stewy up, took him to the car and drove to school. They got to the Pottersville Elementary School and walked to Stewy's classroom. "Mr. Suikotsu?" Peter asked approaching the teacher

"Yeah?" Suikotsu said turning around.

"This is my son Stewy; he's a new student here." Peter introduced Stewy to his teacher.

"Just sit _it_ over there..." Suikotsu said not interested.

Peter sat Stewy down in a corner, knelt down in front of Stewy and said; "Now Stewy behave while you're here. Daddy's going to be at the strip bar." Peter said then rushed off.

Soon all the students arrived, there wasn't that many; it was just Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Shippo, Stewy, and Blossom (who was at home sick). Bubbles was watching the class pets; Squirt, Dori, and Nemo (Who was plotting how to get out of the fish tank and back to the sea.). Buttercup was arguing with Stewy because she accidentally stepped on his toe. And Suikotsu was glaring at Shippo on the count of Shippo being in the Inu gang.

"The outrages I have suffered today will not be soon forgotten!" Stewy yelled at Buttercup for dunking his head in the fish tank.

"No I will not be forgetting these outrages! Nor will they be forgot-"

"Yeah whatever just get in your seats…" Suikotsu interrupted.

The class stopped talking and sat down in their seats, except for Stewy who was still complaining about Buttercup.

"You with the big head!" Suikotsu stood up and pointed his claws at Stewy, and yelled. "Drop and give me fifty!"

At the Potterville High School everyone was busy doing their work. Except for Ed and Cassandra who were of coarse making out in the halls. "Damn this all to Hell! Mr. Feeny's coming…" Cassandra complained.

"Let's just hide in the lockers." Ed suggested.

Cassandra agreed, and they both went to a nearby locker. They were about to open it when-

"Grawr!" Bankotsu jumped out of the locker at Cassandra.

"And whatever you do Katerina; stay away from them." Feeny told a new student he was introducing as he walked by.

"What the Hell are you doing Bankotsu?" Ed yelled as he wrapped his arms around Cassandra.

"Popping out of lockers and scaring people, what does it look like?" Bankotsu answered.

"And why are you doing that?" Cassandra asked.

"Awe, come on its fun!" Dani said popping out of the locker that was next to Bankotsu's.

"Ok!" Ed and Cassandra agreed then jumped in the two lockers next to Bankotsu and Dani's.

They heard footsteps walking through the hall that sounded like they were getting closer. They all jumped out of their lockers and yelled.

"Arg!" Ed yelled.

"Don't smoke pot!" Dani yelled.

"Leave or die!" Bankotsu yelled.

"I don't want your stinking eggs!" Cassandra yelled.

"You know, most people just wave to say hi." Mr. Feeny said who wasn't at all amused. "And get to class."

"But Mr. Feeny I love you." Bankotsu said.

"Get out of my face." Mr. Feeny said then walked off.

The four shrugged then got back in the lockers, and shut the doors, and waited for their next victim. They heard a voice that sounded like it was getting closer, and then stopped in front of the lockers. "Sneak attack! I'm going to sneak attack! I'm going to sneak attack you tomorrow at three p.m.!" A boy named Eric shouted at a not amused Topanga.

Topanga just walked into her next class; Algebra with Ryan Stiles as the teacher. "You better watch out for when I-" Eric was interrupted by Bankotsu, Cassandra, Dani, and Ed jumping out of their lockers and shouting at him.

"I'll eat your heart!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Cheese is good for the soul!" Cassandra yelled.

"Jesus will change your life!" Dani yelled.

"Grawr!" Ed yelled.

They all shouted at the same time, and fell to the ground laughing as Eric ran away screaming like an eight year old girl. The four got back up and got in the lockers again. A few minutes later they heard someone ringing a bell, and shouting. "The British are coming! The British are coming!" It was a little boy, running through the halls.

Bankotsu, Cassandra, Dani, and Ed again jumped out of their lockers and shouted at the little boy.

"Grawr! I don't have any underwear on!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Doom doom doom doom d-doom!" Cassandra sang.

"I am Batman!" Dani yelled

"Damn it! I ran out of things to say!" Ed shouted.

"Ah the British are here! The British are here!" The little boy yelled and ran down the hall faster, while ringing his bell.

Walking slowly behind him was the new transfer student; Pablo Sanchez. He was short (even shorter than Cassandra), he looked green and hairy, and always wore a sombrero. "Pablo Sanchez I am. Yoda I am not. A draft I do feel." He said and walked in the direction of the little boy.

"Well I better get to class." Dani said.

"You should have done that when the bell rang. You all have detention, now get to class." Mr. Feeny said walking back down the hall.

"I don't wanna!" Cassandra yelled in defiance.

"Ok!" She quickly changed her mind.

Bankotsu and Dani sighed and went off to class; Algebra with Mr. Stiles. And Cassandra and Ed went to Drama with Mr. Mockery. "Well look who decided to show up." Mr. Stiles said as he greeted Bankotsu and Dani at the door.

"What, do you think you're too smart for my class? Huh? Huh? What? Do you? Do you? What's two times two?" Mr. Stiles yelled.

"Four…." Bankotsu and Dani replied at the same time.

"No it's not four!" Mr. Stiles yelled.

"That's what we said…" Dani replied.

"What's that Missy Prissy? Yeah that's right! Sit down!" Mr. Stiles yelled again.

Dani and Bankotsu rolled their eyes and sat down. "Now Class-" Mr. Stiles was about to start class when he heard a thud on one of the windows.

"Everyone duck and cover! Duck! And Cover!" He shouted then turned off the lights.

"We're dealing with Russian communist here." He said seriously then heard another thud. "No wait. Russian _Pokemon_ Communist. Everybody Sh!" He shouted.

_'You have got to be kidding me…."_ Bankotsu thought.

"Don't move a muscle. Who knows what those Commies are capable of." Mr. Stiles whispered.

Just then in front of the window popped-

"Pablo Sanchez I am, Commie I am not. A draft I do feel."

"Hey it's Pablo!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"What? Who's Pablo?" Mr. Stiles asked.

"The guy who just said: 'Pablo Sanchez I am'." Dani said sarcastically.

"Ok, why is he green?" Mr. Stiles asked.

Bankotsu and Dani just looked at each other. "Radioactive power plant I grew." Pablo said.

"No! No! No! **No!** You have to put _feeling_ into what you say." Mr. Mockery shouted at his drama class.

"Cassandra stop singing the 'Doom Song'!" He yelled again.

"Someone needs a hug." A little boy said trying to hug Collin.

"No I don't need a hug!" Collin yelled.

"Now everyone take your places! Tammy say your line!" Mr. Mockery shouted.

"The queen my lord is dead…." Tammy said.

"No! No! **No!** You did it again! You can't just be like; 'the queen my lord is dead'." Mr. Mockery Explained.

"You have to be like; 'the queen my lord is dead!" He yelled then threw himself on his knees to the ground.

"Yeah, whatever…." Tammy replied.

"Now, Pablo read your line!" Mr. Mockery ordered.

"To be or not to be I am; the question that is." Pablo said.

"Brilliant!" Collin rejoiced.

Collin was just about to go congratulate Pablo when he saw Olivia swinging from the curtains. "Olivia stop swinging from the curtains!" He yelled.

"And Ed you stop fondling Cassandra's arse!"

"**Cassandra stop singing the 'Doom Song'!**"

Later that afternoon when Bankotsu, Cassandra, Dani, Ed, and Travis were all sitting in the detention room; Ed and Cassandra were once again making out. "Mr. Elrick, I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to swallow Cassandra's face." Mr. Feeny said.

"Travis you know better than to draw in detention." Mr. Feeny said as he picked up the paper from Travis's desk, crumpled it up then threw it away.

"No stop you fool!" Travis shouted as he watched Mr. Feeny throw his hopes and dreams away.

After detention ended, the students and Mr. Feeny was walking out of the school. "Now I hope you have all learned a valuable lesson from this." Mr. Feeny said.

Right as they got into the parking lot a bomb landed on the school, and it exploded (since that's what bombs do, you know.). The students and Mr. Feeny went flying through the air. Travis and Mr. Feeny landed in the dumpster, Cassandra landed on top of Ed, and Bankotsu landed on top of Dani. "Bankotsu I think you dislocated my vagina!" Dani cried out in pain.

Travis popped his head out of the dumpster right about then. "That's it the Russians are going too!" He said.

Dun! Dun! **Dun!**


End file.
